thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Exorcist
Exorcist, or The Exorcist, is a being with skin made of pure metal and with purple flames and eyes that will appear in Dead Legends. Personality History Notable Quotes Powers and Abilities Exorcist has strength that goes beyond the level of a human being's strength. He can lift anything up to two or three tons, making him far more than just strong. His fingers can also "melt" in either claws or needles, sometimes even having one hand with claws and the other with needles. Exorcist can also generate a purple and violet fire all over his body, including on whatever he is wearing, despite not incinerating whatever he is wearing. When he is enraged or feeling guilty and upset, this fire can be used to burn non-Bakugan beings into ashes, though the level he must acquire in order to do this is extremely hard to obtain. However, there is a rumor that in'' Dead Legends'', Exorcist/Valentin will be able to do this after seeing Valentin's crush, Angelica, injured and unconscious. He can also use this fire to turn weapons and items into "Exo-Tools", weapons that can also ignite in the Exorcist's fire and be able to do far more damage than usual. The same can be performed on vehicles and even living creatures, including Bakugan, giving them an appearance similar to Exorcist's only with their actual body style, just having silver metal skin with flames the color of the Bakugan's Atribute. Exorcist actually did not have these powers and his current appearence before while in his bizarre exile, but generated them upon somehow reading Valentin's thoughts on the Marvel super hero Ghost Rider, one of Valentin's favorite super heroes. The Exorcist is also immortal, and cannot be virtually killed by any weapon, substance, nor tool. He can be hurt, however, in his form. However, if Valentin is himself, but a part of him, such as the stomach for instance, that was still in "Exorcist-mode" is, for example, stabbed by a blade, Valentin/Exorcist will not be harmed at all, though must take a few seconds, even a few minutes in some cases, to recover from the shock of being harmed. The recovery also takes place when Valentin is completely in the Exorcist personality. Equipment Relationships Valentin Valentin may have an ability to transform into the Exorcist. The cause of this is unknown. Appearance Exorcist is a demonic being that wears Valentin's new black leather jacket and his other normal clothes. However, he is taller and far more stronger than Valentin. He is also known to have no teeth other than four metal fangs that extend from his jaws, which have no lips, due to his skin being made of metal. (The fangs are attached to the skin.) He also has no eyes, only eerie, purple and violet lights he uses to see. Exorcist also has purple and violet flames on his head, which he can also generate on other parts of his metallic body. Bakugan *Exo-Bakugan Trivia Gallery Category:Valentin 98 Category:Anti-Heros Category:Demons Category:Matrix Category:Immortal